Fairy spies
by happynalusupporter
Summary: Lucy works at the Fairy Tail agency as a secret agent! She makes up her mind to tell her partner how she feels, until an old face appears, bringing new enemies with it. Can Lucy and her friends save her relationship or risk her losing it forever! Mainly Nalu, with gruvia, gale, gerza, and more. Rated m just in case. First story, please no flames. I don't hate lissana, just nali.
1. Chapter 1

BRINGGGGG!  
I slapped my alarm clock as the ringing woke me up. I rolled back over and fell back asleep. Ten minutes later it rung again. I hit it once more and sat up. My tank top was all disheveled and my hair was knotted at the ends. Yawning, I stood up and slipped on my slippers.  
"Lucy!" my roommate, Cana, yelled. "You up yet?" I walked over to my balcony and opened the doors. Overlooking the 'common room' I waved down at her.  
"So, you're up?" I felt my eyebrow twitch. "Of course I am! What are you, an idiot?" She shrugged and sat down on one of our many couches.  
"Why are you guys always so loud in the morning?" I peered down at our hallway and saw a dark figure walking into the room. "Sorry, Levy. Cana was being a drunk idiot again." Levy looked up at me and started chuckling. Soon, she was rolling on the ground laughing so hard I was worried that the next door neighbors would come over to complain. Again.  
After a few minutes she calmed down enough that she could speak. "Again? Pfft, don't you, pfft, mean always, pfft?" All three of us started laughing.  
I was back in my room with all of the doors closed. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a blue tube top and a purple vest. I slipped off my tank top and pulled off my bra.  
After putting on another bra and the tube top and vest, I rummaged through my dresser to look for pants. I pulled on a new pair of underwear and a pair of jean shorts that went to a few inches above my knees. They were dark blue and fading at the edges and the pockets.  
I was about to opened my locked closet {Ohh, what's in there I suppose? ;)} when my cell phone rang. I grabbed my phone and looked at caller ID. 'Mira?' I thought 'What does she want this early in the morning?' I presses talk and answered.  
"Hello?" A squeal was heard on the other side of the line. I pulled my head away from the phone as to not go deaf.  
"It took you three rings to answer! That means you're with a boy, aren't you? I bet you're with Natsu. Right? Are you with Natsu? I knew it! You and Natsu are together. Is it sexual? Is he nice to yo,"  
"Mira!" I yelled" I was across the room! No, I'm not with Natsu. We aren't together, we are partners and friends. That's it!" Mira sighed on the other end.  
"Don't lie to me Luc," I hit the end button and threw my phone on my bed. I sighed and sat down on my beanbag chair. I wish me and Natsu were together.  
I opened my locked closet and pulled out my gun. {A gun! Holy crap!} Slipping it in it's holster, I tied the holster strap as my belt.  
When I made it to my vanity, I received a text from Mira. It wasn't surprising. She had been calling me for the past ten minutes. {Ever since Lucy hung up on her.} I picked up my phone and read the text.  
The text read:  
Come to the agency soon. You've got a job.  
P.s. I will help you will help you with him ;)  
- Mira  
I sighed and grabbed my hair brush. I brushed my hair and grabbed my ribbon. I tied my hair up in a side ponytail and began to apply my make-up. I chose subtle and looked attractive at the same time. I rushed down the stairs to Levy and Cana.  
Levy was dressed in a yellow sundress and black leggings her blue hair was pulled back into a thick headband.  
Cana was wearing a frilly pink bra and a black sweater. She, too, was wearing leggings, but hers were about the same length as mine. Her long, wavy brown hair was let loose. She had a blue, fluffy bag and Levy had a brown backpack on. Levy's was filled with books I bet.  
I grabbed my lack leather purse and said " Ready to go." They smiled and we walked to the doors to get our shoes on.  
I put in my black boots, Levy pulled on her flip-flops and Cana clipped on her brown heels. We grabbed our keys off the hooks and


	2. Chapter 2

Last chapter:  
I grabbed my black leather purse and said " Ready to go?" They smiled and we walked to the doors to get our shoes on.  
I put in my black boots, Levy pulled on her flip-flops and Cana clipped on her brown heels. We grabbed our keys off the hooks and I opened the door. "To Fairy Tail!" I said

Cana and Levy stumbled down the stairs after me. I stopped for them at the bottom of the massive flight of stairs.  
"Lucy," Cana growled "Why didn't we take the elevator like we do everyday? Are you trying to kill us?!" Levy panted but agreed "Aye." I shook my head at them.  
"I warned you last night that I would make us take the stairs if we ordered pizza. We need to stay in shape. That's why I don't ever recommend us getting pizza. Besides, I like Chinese food better." Levy stood up and dusted off her dress.  
"Still" she said as she fixed her headband. "It goes to show how many people take the stairs. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere!" Cana giggled "The best is when you stepped in a pile of dust and it blew everywhere, then I fell back and pushed Lucy who fell over the railing!"  
Levy smiled "She screamed and I thought she died, but it turned out she fell on a giant spider web and was safe. She was screaming at us to get her down, and we were going down to get her, but then the giant spider came and she screamed so loud I couldn't hear anything for a minute!"  
They started laughing and I muttered "What was that spider eating? Radioactive steroids? Radioactive fly's eating steroids?"  
We walked into the garage. "Who's car should we take today?" Levy asked. Cana sighed "Mine. Laxus doesn't take his precious Cadillac on jobs because he's worried that if he's killed on a job and I escape, that when I'm driving away I might crash the car. That  
ass thinks the car is more important than me. Just thinking about it makes me all" "Let's go!" Levy said loudly as I nodded. "Yes. Don't want to be late. Hahaha!" Cana smiled and we got in her Mercedes.  
Last time Cana and Laxus got in a fight, the blew up the training room, made up, and went out to dinner together. That also ended with pregnancy scare. Classy.  
Cana jumped in the front seat and I got shot-gun. Levy climbed into the backseat.  
"Music?" Cana asked. "Oh! Me!" Levy yelled. Cana handed her the cord and Levy plugged in her phone. Soon pop was blaring and we sang along.  
About six songs in, the music turned into ringing. "Car, answer." Cana said. Gajeel's voice rang in the car "Yo. Mira told me to call you. Levy there?" "Yep." I said. "Hey, which seat is she in?" We all looked at each other, confused. "Back, why?" Cana answered. Nothing.  
"Gajeel?" Levy asked. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! She's in the back because she's so short!" "Gajeel I hate you!" Levy screeched. "Car, hang up!"  
Soon, we arrived at Fairy Tail. Levy and I got out of the car and Cana went to go find a parking spot. We walked into the giant building and were greeted by the any interns and rookies. "Lucy!" I heard someone yell. I looked up just in time to see someone tackle me. "Lucy!" Levy yelled as she whipped around to see who my tackler {Why is that a real word?!} was. "Natsu!" Levy and I both yelled as he rubbed his cheeks against mine. "I haven't seen you in twenty-four hours!" he said. "Natsu, get off me." He did so and helped me up. I dusted myself off. Nobody stopped to stare. This happened more often than you might think, which I hope is a lot, because it is. Cana walked in a smiled.  
"Hey Cana? What are you looking at?" She pointed at a sign that read:  
All Drinks Half Off Until You Buy Ten But You Aren't Allowed To Get Drunk  
{For Cana It's Forty-Five Drinks}  
in Erza's handwriting. Cana's eyes lit up. "To the Bar!" she yelled, nobody stopped to stare because, once again, this is normal too. We all nodded and followed her.  
We went down ten floors, the Fairy Tail building is very high and has many floors below the ground, and were walking to the bar, when we heard strange noises coming from a closet. We all looked at each other and they all pointed at me. I sighed and opened the closet.  
Inside was…

.

.

.

Erza and Jellal were making out in the closet! They weren't together, well, maybe they were now. Erza spotted us and her eyes widened in shock. Then she glared. She was about to speak until we all yelled "Ahhhhhhh!" and I closed the closet door. Erza was going to kill us!


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter:  
Inside was…

.

.

.

Erza and Jellal were making out in the closet! They weren't together, well, maybe they were now. Erza spotted us and her eyes widened in shock. Then she glared. She was about to speak until we all yelled "Ahhhhhhh!" and I closed the closet door. Erza was going to kill us!

We backed up from the closet. "I think we should ru" Cana started, but, it was to late. The closet door slammed open and hit the wall with so much force that it left an imprint in the wall.  
"How much," she growled, a dark aura surrounding her. "How much did you see?!" We all screamed as she chased us down the hallway.  
"Natsu!" I yelled "Save me!" He smiled and yelled "Happy! Come here and bring Lily and Carla!" No sooner had he finished yelling did three flying cats drop down for nowhere. "Help us!" we screeched as they swooped down. "Male cat. You made me leave Wendy for this?" Carla said as she grabbed Levy. Lily looked back at Erza and muttered "What today?"  
I chuckled nervously as he scooped Cana and me up in his 'battle-form'. "Oh you know. The usual Erza and Jellal making out in the closet. Nothing much." Cana snapped as she squirmed to get comfortable. "What?!" the exceeds yelled. Lily was so shocked that his hand fell to his sides and Cana and I had to hold on to keep from falling into Erza's clutches.  
"Hey! Lily!" Natsu yelled "Don't drop Lucy!" Cana shot him a glare. "Or Cana!" Lily apologized as he pulled us back into his arms. I scrambled to hold on when Erza jumped, no, flew at us, and Lily had to fly really fast to not get sliced into tiny pieces. We were soaring through the hallway, when the hole building began to shake.  
"Oh my god! Erza's shaking the hole building with he anger!" Cana shouted. "Aye." Happy answered, worrying us all. "That's not me." Erza said. "Ahhh!" we all yelled. "Where did you come from?!" Levy and I yelled. She didn't have time to answer because Jellal came running down the hall yelling "Doctor! Do we need a doctor? Did Erza kill anyone?" WHAM! Erza punched him!  
"Down in one hit." Happy said. "Aye." we all said, nodding. Erza turned to us and was going to give instructions when "Yes! Yes! Yes!" was heard clear as day and then some. "Huh?" Natsu muttered until Erza punched him.  
"Yes! Juvia says yes! Yes, Gray-sama!" I smacked my forehead. What happened now.  
We all crept down the halls until we spotted Juvia gushing over her ring finger and Gray blushing. I peered closer and saw a ring on Juvia's finger. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed, scaring everyone including Juvia and Gray. "Congratulations!" Juvia rushed over to me and hugged me. "Juvia and love-rival and no longer love-rivals. What will Juvia do to make up for this loss of fun?" I peered down at her and said "I can give you one example that you can do with Gray all the time once you're married." Everyone blushed, but not more then Juvia and Gray. "Lucy!" Gray yelled when Juvia fainted. "What?" I said cocking my head innocently. "You guys can't play card games? That's boring." Everyone sighed. "Oh Lu-can." Cana just shook her head.  
When Juvia, and Jellal, finally woke up in the infirmary we all walked to the bar/ restaurant for a quick snack. Well, one of the infirmaries. Now we have to have one on each floor because of innocent by-standers in Natsu and Gray's, sometimes Gajeel and Elfman, fights.  
Anyway, the engagement dinner was to be held tomorrow night at Juvia and Gray's favorite restaurant, La Soshy La Coco, with all of their close friends. A. k. a. the people from Fairy Tail that they talk to a lot. We all had our snack and were paying the bills when the speakers went off. Mira's voice blared on the speakers. "Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Laxus, Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Evergreen, Erza, Jellal, The exceeds and Bixlow, please report to my office. That is all."  
We all smiled and said "Let's go!" As we all piled out of the restaurant, I fell back so I could talk to Juvia and Gray. "Just so you know, based on how many and who's names she called, we might have to change your reservation." The three of us giggled. Well, Gray chuckled, yes, he chuckled alright. Not. What, I didn't say that.  
"Come in." Mira said. We all piled in and squeezed on the couches. That's a lie. There was enough room in here to fit an entire army squadron in there. I sat down next to Natsu and Levy. "Hey Bunny-girl." "Hi Gajeel. What's up?" "Nothing. Gihi. Shrimp over here hung up on me so I pinch her cheeks." He started pinching her cheeks and she was complaining and shooting insults but that sounded like "Bawaugh, Gaweel, Bawacka, Iwilajs kwille yowu." which probably meant "Bad Gajeel, Stop, I will kill you." "Hey Gajeel?" Gajeel looked up at Natsu and nodded, which meant he was listening. "Is that fun?" Gajeel smiled. "Gihi." Natsu smiled at him and said "Gihi." "Eeep!" Natsu leapt on me and began to pinch my cheeks. "Nwatswyu. Stwop wit. Wiy wyill kwill ywoue!" that meant "Natsu. Stop it. I will kill you!"  
Cat calls erupted around the room and I thought it was Elfman and Evergreen again, they were found kissing last week, but then I realized it was because Nastu was straddling me and Gajeel and levy looked like they were kissing. "Idiot's!" Levy and I yelled as we punched our partners in the face. "You will regret that." they chorused. Levy and I froze until someone, probably Happy or Gray, yelled "Run!" whipping around, I noticed that it was Cana. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Levy and I yelled as we ran out the doors with the two boys on our trails. "Ara, ara. This should be interesting." Mira said with a smirk. "Anyone want to help the dragons catch their princesses, since our ice and water duo are off the market?" everyone shuddered. "You knew?" Gray asked, bewildered.  
"Oh Gray" Mira said, shaking her head. "Don't flatter yourself. I knew before you even met her. I mean, who put you two together as partners? I control everything that goes around here. Mwahahaha!" everyone shuddered again. "Oh, and Erza." Erza shot up. "Yes?" Mira smiled at her. "I want every juicy detail."


	4. Chapter 4

Last time:  
. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Levy and I yelled as we ran out the doors with the two boys on our trails. "Ara, ara. This should be interesting." Mira said with a smirk. "Anyone want to help the dragons catch their princesses, since our ice and water duo are off the market?" everyone shuddered. "You knew?" Gray asked, bewildered.  
"Oh Gray" Mira said, shaking her head. "Don't flatter yourself. I knew before you even met her. I mean, who put you two together as partners? I control everything that goes around here. Mwahahaha!" everyone shuddered again. "Oh, and Erza." Erza shot up. "Yes?" Mira smiled at her. "I want every juicy detail."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Levy and I screamed as we ran down the deserted hallways. Why, oh why did it have to be five? Why wasn't there anyone to help us. Normally, only the people whose names were called and a few others stayed late, but, tomorrow was Saturday, so everyone went home early.  
"Oh Lucy!" we heard Natsu yell. Levy looked behind us and screamed. They were right behind us! We rounded a corner looking behind us and ran right into two people. We fell right on our butts. "Ouch." I complained rubbing my backside, Levy echoed me.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Blondie and her best friend." The other person sighed. "You do realized that you're blonde, too, right?" I looked up right into the face of Sting Eucliffe. {In this story, Sting and Rouge are their friends, with some exceptions, cough Natsu cough Gajeel cough Gray, you get my point.}  
Rouge and Sting helped us up. I dusted off my shorts for the second ,no, third time today and smiled up at Sting. "Thanks. Why are you guys here?" "Mira forgot to call some names over the intercom so she called us to come instead. With Wendy and Romeo." Rouge answered. "Wendy and Romeo?" we asked.  
"Hi!" they both said as they popped out from behind the two teens. "Holy Crap!" Levy yelled. I yelled the same thing just, not using crap but another four letter word starting with s. "Lu-chan, Language!" I smiled. "Sorry." Wendy and Romeo laughed.  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr." We whipped around to see Natsu and Gajeel standing there, arms crossed. "Well hello, Natsu-san." "Gajeel." Natsu grabbed me and pulled him into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and scowled at Sting. Gajeel did the same but hugging Levy and scowling at Rouge. Wendy and Romeo were behind Sting and Rouge looking back and forth in horror.  
All of the sudden we all heard "Ah. It seems I stumbled on something um, interesting. Sorry." It was a girl who looked about 15. She had blonde hair that went down to her mid-back that had one black streak and one hot pink streak in the bangs. She had greenish-blue eyes and a beautiful smile. Her lips were an unnaturally shiny red color. She was wearing a yellow belly top and a pair of leggings with a blue skirt. Her shoes were black and a mix of sandals and sneakers. Her hair was in a ponytail that was held up with a green ribbon. I realized that her hands were covered with fingerless gloves that went to her elbows and she had two golden bracelets that had the letters L and E on them. I noticed that she had a slim belly and fair sized breasts.  
When she turned around to leave, a pretty necklace with a red heart stone spun around on her neck. "Wait!" Levy, Wendy, Romeo, and I yelled. "It's not what it looks like!" she turned back around and smiled. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing with a whitish mist. "So there's Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, and Rouge fighting over mates." the dragon-slayers blushed, that includes Wendy. "Let go of the girls." Natsu and Gajeel shook their heads. "One," shook their heads "Two," shook their heads again "Three." shook their heads once more. She sighed as she jumped in the air and spun around. Putting her leg out, she preformed a perfect Lucy-kick! and kicked Natsu in the head so hard he let go of me immediately and held his head whining in pain. She then turned and punched Gajeel in the face. He dropped Levy and grabbed his face in agony. Levy rushed over to Wendy, Romeo, and I. Sting and Rouge started laughing, but she sent them a glare scarier than Erza's and they shut up.  
She turned to us and smiled. "Who do you think you are huh?" Natsu yelled, with the other three boys trying to calm him down. "Oak." she answered, not even intimidated by the famous dragon-slayer.  
"Oak?" everyone echoed. "Oak!" Wendy yelled as she tackled Oak to the ground in a big hug. "Where were you? Let me guess. It's top secret." Oak nodded at Wendy as the two of them got up. "Oak?!" Natsu asked as he ran over and hugged her, rubbing her cheek against his. "I haven't seen you in forever!" I looked back and forth between the two. "Get off me you idiot." "No." "Yes." "No." this continued but, I decided not to listen.  
"So, besides Fairy Tail, how do they know each other?" Gajeel and Levy shared a knowing smile, which I didn't like, but it was Wendy who answered. "You didn't know? Oak is Natsu's younger sister." It took me a moment to process that. "His sister. WHAT!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Last time:  
"Oak?!" Natsu asked as he ran over and hugged her, rubbing her cheek against his. "I haven't seen you in forever!" I looked back and forth between the two. "Get off me you idiot." "No." "Yes." "No." this continued but, I decided not to listen.  
"So, besides Fairy Tail, how do they know each other?" Gajeel and Levy shared a knowing smile, which I didn't like, but it was Wendy who answered. "You didn't know? Oak is Natsu's younger sister." It took me a moment to process that. "His sister. WHAT!?"

There I was, screaming like an idiot. Of course the most idiotic person I know has a sister. Together they will probably destroy Fairy Tail, if she's anything like him. Which, I know, she will be. I turned back to the siblings, Natsu was still rubbing his cheek against Oak's while she yelled at him, an annoyed look on her face just yelling out 'Kill me now or, better yet, kill him.'  
Finally, after five minutes of us staring at them silently, she grabbed his wrist and flipped him off of her while yelling "Fuck it! Go to hell you stupid moocher!" His fall, if I should even call it that, cracked the floor and made a dent in the steel-under-tiling. Sting, Rouge, and Gajeel burst out laughing until Oak glared at them. Wendy ran over to Natsu and began to heal him with her healing powers. Yep, healing powers. I'll tell you all about it later.  
We all walked back to Mira's office. I knocked on the door and heard a muffled "Come in." We all walked in and Mira said "Well, that didn't turn out how I expected. Oh well." "Oak!" the girls all tackled Oak to the ground. "Can't breath. Get off. Please." "Sorry." the girls piled off of Oak and Erza helped her up. Then, everyone started to question her. But mostly Gajeel, Juvia, PantherLily, and Wendy. "Hey, Levy?" I asked her. "Yes Lu-chan?" "How do they know each other that well?" Levy looked up at me in question. "You didn't know? They are all on a team together." I sighed. How come I never met Oak before?  
We all sat down on the couches again. Sting and Natsu were fighting about who would be sitting next to me until Oak punched both of them and sat on my left side, after sitting Wendy on my right. Gajeel was sitting on Levy's right and Rouge was sitting on Levy's left. At least they were civilized about it!  
Mira began talking about the mission. "So there is a huge mafia/gang/drug problem going on in Tully Village. {See Fairy Tail Chapter 2 page 13} Most of the citizens have evacuated but some are being held hostage. We need you all to save the hostages, destroy the gang, and capture the bandits. Can you do that?" "Aye sir!" we all yelled. "Good."  
As we were all leaving, Mira called Levy, Cana, and I over to her. "Oak has nowhere to stay because I sold her apartment so it would seem that she disappeared. Can she stay with you guys? I think you have an extra room and she doesn't have much stuff. She's also not as loud and obnoxious as Natsu. Please!" She was beginning to cry. I looked over at Cana and Levy and we silently agreed. "Mira." I said "Oak can't stay with us for a while." She lost all color in her face. "She can stay with us forever. She doesn't need to find a new place. We have an extra room and our place is huge. Don't sweat it." She smiled. "Thank you so much. I needed Oak to disappear as much as possible for her last mission. I feel so bad about it. I could have had someone else do it, not a fifteen year oid girl. But, never once has she blamed me for selling all her stuff or removing her from her family for so long. I'm indebt to her and you all." We smiled. "I'll go tell her." Mira said as she skipped off.  
We were waiting for Oak while sitting on the roof of Cana's car. "Guy's!" We looked over to the door of the stairs in the parking structure. Oak was running at us. She looked out of breath. "Sorry it took me so long. Mira wanted to go shopping with me tomorrow since we leave for the mission in to days so she had to call the other girls. She also told me to tell you guys to come, but you don't have to. You are already doing so much for me. I will never be able to thank you enough." "Don't worry about it." Cana said. Levy smiled and chirped "You are like our little sister." I looked over at her. "I know I just met you today, but I really like you. Also, I always wanted a little sis, so you can be my little sister now." Levy and Cana smiled deviously. "You do realize she's Natsu's blood sister. If you want her to be your little sister, then admit you like him and both of you can get married." I blushed. "I don't like him!"  
We all got in the car. That's when I noticed how little Oak really owned. She had a black backpack that had some clothes and little items. We drove back to the apartment in silence. I think that's how Oak wanted it. She was looking out the window in awe. "Everything changed so much." she said, startling me. "I missed this place." She was silent for the rest of the ride, leaving us all confused and worried.  
We arrived at the apartment and walked inside. Well, we used the elevator. I unlocked the door and we all went inside. "Are you hungry? We can call for Chinese food." She smiled. "Sure. I like Chinese food. I love the fried rice from this one place called, what was it? Oh! Smiley Panda!" I laughed. "That's the place we always get our Chinese food from!" She gave me a wide grin. "I'll take you to your room." Cana said. "Thanks." Cana and Oak disappeared down one of the four hallways we have.  
The doorbell rang and Levy answered it. She came back with an armful of Chinese food boxes. Cana and I helped her get them to the counter. "I'll go get Oak." They ignored me and began to set up the food on the bar area. "Oh! Before you leave!" Levy said to me. "Project Runway or Keeping up with the Kardashians?" I rolled my eyes at her. "Project runway it is."  
I went down one of the hallways to a door on the end. There are four bedrooms in our apartment. All of them are lofts and each one has a balcony to the main room. I opened Oaks door and yelled up the stairs. "Oak?" I heard no reply so I headed up the stairs.  
When I got to the top, I was shocked. Mira wasn't kidding when she said she was trying to make Oak disappear! Oak had some clothes in her no-door closet, three journals on a shelf above her bed, a few books, a dragon stuffed animal, a packet of hair-bands and ribbons, and a pencil case. She was laying on her bed reading what looked like another journal. "What up?" she asked. I stood there in silence for a minute, until she sat up and turned around, closing the journal in the process.  
"What is that?" I asked her in a whisper. I felt like a huge secret was about to be told. "It's my journal. Well, one of them. I wrote everything in here. Fears, worries, stories, you get the point. I have four of them from all of my missions. I'm reading my first one. I filled a whole one on my last mission." she smiled at me. "May I," I paused "May I ask about another thing?" She tilted her head in confusion. "Yes?" "The bracelets. What do the letters stand for?" She laughed. "The L is for Levy, the C for Cana, M for Mira, W for Wendy, J for Juvia, and E for Erza. They gave them to me when I went on my last mission. A good luck present. Nothing much." "Oh, Ok. Chinese food is here." She leapt up. "Yum!" and ran down the stairs. I laughed. 'I guess she does have something in common with Natsu!' Then I ran down after her.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know why, but Lucy POV is so easy to write, I'll just stick with it. For now.**  
**I need 25 characters to be hostages in Tully Village for their mission! You guys are going to make some for me. (I hope) You can just put them in a review. I need to know:**  
**Name**  
**Age**  
**Hair Color and description**  
**Eye color**  
**Occupation**  
**Family (Kids or no kids, Married or not, Siblings, ect.)**  
**Clothes condition (Ripped, color, dirty, clean, ect.)**  
**And **  
**Any injuries **  
**Thanks!**  
Last time:  
"Oh, Ok. Chinese food is here." She leapt up. "Yum!" and ran down the stairs. I laughed. 'I guess she does have something in common with Natsu!' Then I ran down after her.

As we sat at the dining room table watching Project Runway and eating Chinese food, a question was gnawing at the back of my head but I was afraid to make Oak think I was a snooper.  
Oak was eating her fried rice in silence. Unlike Natsu, she was eating hers like I eat my food, not shoving it in her mouth. Thank Mavis! I looked over at her. She was staring at Project Runway like it was foreign. "Hey," she asked us at the commercial. "What season is this? I don't recognize the contestants." {I'm just making up a number.} "Season nine." Cana answered since she loves Project Runway. "Huh. I thought it would still be season seven. Thanks." The show came back on and all was silent. I mean except for the TV.  
We finished dinner and it was nine thirty, so we all began to get ready for bed. I had just finished getting on my fluffy pink pajama shorts and black sports bra, when someone knocked on my door. "Come in!" I yelled. Footsteps filled the air until I saw Oak. She was still wearing her clothes. "This is embarrassing." she said, rubbing the back of her head. "It seams my pajamas don't fit me anymore. I was wondering if I could borrow something." She was blushing bright red because it was an uncomfortable question. Not because she was asking for pajamas, that was fine, but because she hadn't known that her pajamas didn't fit. Someone doesn't grow out of pajamas over night, no pun intended. She hadn't told anyone about her mission yet and I was beginning to worry about her.  
"Sure!" I told her in a peppy voice. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a few things. "You can change in my bathroom. Choose any of them." She nodded. "Thanks." Grabbing the clothes, she rushed off to my bathroom.  
When she came out she was wearing a pair of black pajama pants and a blue t-shirt that said 'Peace and Carrots' on it and had a picture of a little pea-pod and a carrot with little smiling faces in them. "Nice choice. I'll walk you back to your room." We walked down the dark hallway, up her stairs, and into her room. "Hey, I was wondering," I asked her. She looked up at me from across the room as she turned on the light. "Can I read your most resent journal?" She shifted uncomfortably. "I don't want you to worry about me. It's pretty bad stuff. I don't want anyone else to know if I even do let you read it." "I won't tell." I said. "I promise. Unless you tell me to or say it's ok." Her eyebrows went together. "Ok. But, don't talk about it unless it's just the two of us, ok?" I nodded. She picked up one of the journals and threw it to me. It was a faded purple and tearing at the edges. It the corner on the front in faded, barely read able black sharpie was the number four on it.  
"Don't let anyone see it, and don't lose it." I smiled at her and walked down the stairs. When I made it back to my room, I turned on the light and got into bed. Then, I started to read.

.

.

.  
I'm not even going to go into what this girl went through. Just for example, most of the pages had either tears or blood on them, sometimes even both. No offence to anyone, especially Mira, but how did they not know about this?! Even if they did know about this, how could I even look the same at them ever again?  
I tossed and turned all night because I really needed to talk to Oak. Soon, morning came and I sat up in bed. My sports bra was getting uncomfortable and my breasts felt like they had grown. They shouldn't be growing anymore! And my shorts were giving me a wedgie, and that wedgie was so painful!  
I stood up and opened my balcony door. Oak was sitting at the table reading a book thicker than Levy reads! I saw that she was wearing a black and purple zebra stripe tank-top and black ripped up jeans. She was wearing the fingerless gloves that were black and the six bracelets. On her feet were rainbow zebra striped ankle socks and her sandal-sneakers. I blushed when my eyes landed on her breasts. Bad Lucy I thought. You can't be jealous of Oaks breasts. "Actually, they might still grow to be bigger than yours" My evil conscious said. "She is only 15."  
When I stopped having my weird conversation with myself, I looked back down at Oak. She was looking right at me with piercing white, misty eyes. I found that I was freezing cold and burning hot at the same time, but only for a split second. Oaks eyes softened and the mist and feeling disappeared. Oak turned her head and continued reading her book. "What is her magic?" my conscious asked me. How would I know?  
I slipped on a pair of skinny jeans on and a brown t-shirt that said "Hi" and had a smiley face on it. I grabbed a pair of pink socks and ran down the stairs.  
My stomach growled as I walked into the living room. "Ohayogozaimasu." Oak said to me as I walked past her and into our open kitchen. "Ohayo." I said back. I poured a bowl of Fruity Pebbles and stuffed the box back into our enormous pantry. After adding milk, I sat down at the table across from Oak. "It's weird to wake up later than someone else. I'm normally the first one up. Unless it's Friday. Cana always gets up before me on Fridays so she can start on her Friday morning alcohol earlier." Oak laughed. "That sounds like something she would do."  
We sat around and watched The Today Show and ate cereal. Yes, after half an hour of persuasion, I finally got her to choose a cereal to have for breakfast. She chose Honey Nut Cheerios. Cana and Levy got up around ten. Levy was wearing a blue tunic and black shorts that you could barely see because the tunic was so long. "Good thing Gajeel won't be at our sopping spree," Cana had teased. "He might die of blood loss." "Wait a minute." Oak had piped, making Cana and I quite interested. "Levy, isn't that the tunic Gajeel bought for you for your two year sniper partnership anniversary?" Cana and I had almost died from laughing so hard, and Levy had turned as red as Erzas hair.  
Cana was wearing a pink bra that said "Fairy" on the left cup and "Tail" on the right with a blue vest over it. She was also wearing a short jean skirt. They partook in cereal, Cana had Apple Jacks and Levy had Special K, and we put on our shoes, Oak had her sandals-sneakers, I already said that, I put on some brown boots, Cana wore blue flip-flops, and Levy had black flats.  
We took the elevator, "Thank Mavis!" Levy and Cana had muttered, and made it to the garage. "My car." Levy said. "In case Gajeel calls again. Then I can tell him I'm driving. Hahahahahaha!" She continued maliciously laughing as we piled into her purple jaguar. I was in the passenger seat, Cana was behind me, and Oak was behind Levy.  
Levy was right. Gajeel called her. "What up shrimp?" he asked. "Nothing much, just driving with Lucy, Cana, and Oak. And I'm driving. Suck it ass." Levy scoffed. "Whoa. You guys let little bitch over here drive you guys around?" Levy gave the phone an evil glare. "BITCH?!" she asked. "Yep, like a little female dog. Emphasis on little. " Gajeel said, and I could see the smirk on his face. "I'm going to pull all of the piercings off your face without unscrewing the back." Levy threatened. Gajeel just laughed "You…" Levy started until Oak tapped her back and shook her head. "Let me deal with it." she whispered in a soothing voice that sounded like bells.  
"Ohayogozaimasu Gajeel-san." Oak spoke without a single doubt. "What?" Gajeel asked and I wondered why he was on edge all of the sudden. "Levy won't pull out your piercings. She won't have a chance. I will have already pulled them out of your face and put panda earrings in every hole and will be giving your journal to Mira. Yes, that journal." Gajeel gasped. "You wouldn't." Oak smiled. "Oh yes. That, and I will have bookmarked every page that has something to do with you-know-who and you-know-what." "Bitch!" Gajeel growled out. "Oh that journal." Cana said. I looked at her in confusion but she was staring at the phone with an evil glint on her face. "What? You know about the journal?!" Gajeel yelled. I heard Natsu say "Shut up Gajeel." in the background and I blushed. "I not only know about the journal," Cana lied. "I read it when you gave it to me that time you were drunk." "Ahhhhh!" Gajeel yelled and the line went dead.  
"Nice!" Oak said to Cana as they high-fived. "Thanks." The music turned on again and soon we were at the mall. Mira, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Bisca, and Evergreen greeted us at the door. "Time to shop!" Erza said as we walked inside. We shopped for quite a few things with Oak. It was easy since most of the places Oak wanted to go to get something was someone else's favorite store. I have a feeling she did that on purpose.  
We were eating frozen yogurt in the food court when I spotted pink hair behind a planter. When I peered closer I spotted white hair, dark blue hair, light blue hair, green hair, blonde hair twice, black hair twice, and brown hair. I also spotted a light blue, a brown, a pink and a black head with fur instead of hair. "Girls." I said. "I think the boys and exceeds have been following us." "What?" the other girls minis Oak whispered. "You didn't know?" Oak questioned. "I knew all along. I thought it was obvious since they kept getting in fights." She ate another bite of her chocolate frozen yogurt. "Hmmm." Erza muttered as she ate some more strawberry yogurt. Levy ate her tart yogurt with a blush, Cana ate her pomegranate yogurt with a frown, Wendy stared at her vanilla frozen yogurt, Carla had the same kind as Wendy, Mira played with her peanut butter yogurt, and ,when she finished her cookie-dough frozen yogurt, Bisca whispered "So much for girls only shopping spree." Evergreen ate her raspberry frozen yogurt in silence. "I'm going to call Natsu." Oak said. "Just to scare them. No one look over there." We nodded and she dialed his number on her iphone.  
The phone rung once and then we heard 'Fireflies By: Owl City' playing. I stuffed a huge spoon of dulce de leche frozen yogurt into my mouth to stop from laughing. Natsu and I have the same ring tone just in case one of us is knocked out on a mission and the other needs to find them. The conscious one would call the unconscious ones phone and listen for a ring tone they would already know by heart.  
Anyway, we heard Natsu yelp and quickly answer his phone. "Hello?" he said with a nervous laugh. "Get your butts over here!" Oak yelled. "Hai!" In about two seconds they were all sitting down at the table with large bumps on their heads where Oak and Erza had hit them. In total, it was Natsu, Elfman, Gray, Jellal, ("Where did you come from?" "I finished a mission and Mira told me I would be on the mission with all of you, then the boys had me come to the mall to stalk, I mean make sure you all stay safe.")Freed, Laxus, Sting, Gajeel, Rouge, Romeo, Happy, Lily, and Lector. Frosch didn't get hit because it's so cute. (If you can tell me if Frosch is a girl or boy with a valid reason, I will make a important character after you. Just make a review about it and also tell me if you would want to be evil or good and what you would want to look/ act like.)  
"As your punishment," Erza scolded "You will carry all of our bags with no complaints." That was that.  
We did our shopping and went to the in mall bank to get some spending money for our mission. I had just finished my withdrawal and put my money in my purse, when three gunshots filled the air. I whipped around and saw five men in all black with guns. Two of them were guarding the front door, one was guarding the back door, one was getting money, and one had his gun pointing towards the ceiling and had Oaks arm in his other hand. I gasped. "Shit." The boys said. "We can't do anything like this." Laxus muttered. Natsu stepped forward. The man moved his gun so it was pointing at Oaks head. "Move and I'll blow out the little boys brains." Oak frowned. Her hair was in a bun under a baseball cap, but she looked like a girl. She had boobs!  
"I'm a girl." Oak said. The man looked down at her. "So what?" He growled back. "Ass." She muttered. "What was that you little…" "Boss. I finished getting the cash." The one lackey said. "Ok. Tie the others up. By now, my other helpers are taking over the other parts of the mall. There are two hundred and fifty of us. We will kill anyone that denies us. Muhahaha!" Oak looked bored and she blew a strand of hair out of her face.  
They tied us all up except for Oak. "Tell us who you came here with." Oak replied with "Why did I need to come here with someone? I'm fifteen!" The robbers eyes bugged out of their heads. Oaks hands were tied behind her back so she couldn't hit them. "You're fifteen? You look like you're ten!" Oak scowled. "Go to hell!" she yelled as she head butted the 'boss'. "Boss!" the lackeys yelled. Oak round-house-kicked the lackeys so hard, that when they hit the wall they made a dent!  
Her eyes turned misty and white. "Heavens Magic: Gods Shards!" She took a deep breath and blew out white shards that looked like pieces of glass. The shards cut my rope, Levy's rope, Sting's rope, Rouge's rope, Wendy's rope, Carla's rope, Happy's rope, Lily's rope, Frosch's rope, and Lector's rope. The Happy grabbed me, Lily grabbed Levy, Carla grabbed Wendy, Lector grabbed Sting, and Frosch grabbed Rouge and we all flew to the rafters. Lily turned to battle mode and grabbed Oak, too.  
"Don't worry!" Oak yelled as we flew away. "We will stop this because we're Fairy Tail!" "YEAH!" They all yelled back. "Don't do anything rash." She also yelled at them. "We should be telling you that!" They yelled back. She stuck out her tongue and we were in the rafters.


	7. Chapter 7

**How Dare You All Not Review! I can't believe it! I need these hostages!**  
Last Time:  
"Don't worry!" Oak yelled as we flew away. "We will stop this because we're Fairy Tail!" "YEAH!" They all yelled back. "Don't do anything rash." She also yelled at them. "We should be telling you that!" They yelled back. She stuck out her tongue and we were in the rafters.

Tears pricked at my eyes. Oaks head laid in my lap, blood stained her shirt from the bullet. "Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu was going on a rampage, actually, almost all of us were. Wendy wiped her forehead as she tried to heal Oak. "Why won't she heal?" Wendy choked out. "Why!?"  
I will start from where we left off, so you can be less confused.  
We ran along the rafters, silently, with Oak leading the way. She stopped at a skylight and looked back at us. "Below us is the main 'pod' of robbers. You guys take out the men holding the rest of our nakama while I cause a distraction. Don't worry, this is fun to me!" I looked at her in fear. She had a bruise forming on her arm from where that man held her, and she looked mentally drained. Yet, determination gleamed in her eyes.  
"I don't think that's a." Levy started, but Rouge cut her off by saying "Of course. Don't die." She smirked and ran along the rafters a little longer, until she stopped and gave us a thumbs up. "Re-quip." A white fire surrounded her and she came out wearing a camo button-up and black jeans. Her hair was in two pigtails held up by black ribbons and her bracelets were replaced by bright yellow fingerless gloves.  
She cupped her hands and put them together. She pulled them apart slowly, and I saw a rainbow colored ball forming. Beads of sweat rolled down her face, and it looked like she was using a lot of concentration. When the ball was the size of a baseball, she gripped it in one hand and threw it at the crowd of robbers below us.  
It blew up and sent spikes of color at the robbers. It hit about sixty of them and Oak said "Heaven's Magic: Rain Spikes version 2." She winked at us and jumped down, immediately engaging in combat with a pudgy man in black spandex. I watched her in awe, she looked so majestic when she fought. "Heaven's Magic: God Detector: Mind Reap." The mist around her eyes appeared and she kicked a man in the leg. He screamed in pain and collapsed. She whipped around and punched a woman in the stomach, causing her to fall to the ground. "How can she know their weaknesses?" My consciousness asked me.  
"We should go." Rouge said. We all looked up from watching Oak and nodded. We ran along the rafters again. We flew down into the bank again, with our magic ready. "Open Gate Of The Lion: Leo!" Loke poofed out and began to fight Lackey 1. I pulled out my Fleuve d' Etoiles and assisted him. Wendy attacked Lackey 2 while Rouge and Sting took on the 'boss' and Lackey's 3 and 4. Levy and the exceeds were untying our friends and the other hostages. We finished them quickly and, with the rest of our friends, headed up the rafters and to Oak.  
When we got there, we couldn't help but gasp. Before, we had seen two hundred and fifty weak looking robbers, but now, fifteen giants attacked Oak at once while she dodged. Her outfit had changed. She had her hair in a high-ponytail, and was wearing a blue dress and black leggings. "Shit," Gajeel growled "She ran out of armor." My head whipped back around when I heard a scream. Oak had punched one of the giants in the eye and was continually pulling it's hair. "She's running out of magic power!" Wendy gasped. Oak jumped into the air and yelled "Stella!" before avoiding a punch. A black bat wearing orange goggles appeared from the air just as a celestial spirit would. It grabbed the back of Oak's dress and flew her out of danger for a moment. "We should help her." Levy said before grabbing Gajeel and Lily's arm and yelling at Lily to have them "Assist the fight."  
"We'll just get in her way if we plunder in unnecessarily." Mira said as she changed into Satan Soul. "I agree." Erza replied as she re-quipped into Black Wing Armor. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled before jumping from the rafters and straight into the battle. "Natsu! Wait!" We all yelled after him, but he ignored us and shot a "Fire Dragons Roar!" at a giant. Oak turned to him in surprise. That was the first fault. A giant grabbed her in it's giant hand and squeezed her. Oak just gritted her teeth. The giant just squeezed her tighter, but the only thing that showed she was in pain was the blood streaming down from her lips as she had been biting them.  
"Oak!" Natsu yelled as he tried to get to her. "Attack!" Erza yelled. Happy grabbed my shirt and flew me down there. "Open gate of the archer! Sagittarius!" Sagittarius appeared in all his horse costume glory, wielding his bow. "Moshi-moshi. What can I do to help Lucy-sama?" Happy set me down on the ground as I pointed at a giant. "Shoot those things with as many arrows as you can!" Sagittarius nodded as he notched an arrow. "Leave it to me, Moshi-moshi!"  
The fight continued as we tried to get to Oak. About ten minutes after we began fighting, the robbers got back up and started firing bullets at us. Oak squirmed in the giants grip, trying to get free. "Let me go!" She yelled as her eyes turned misty once more. "Heavens Magic: God's Shards!" She sent the glass shards at the giants face, causing him to let go and yell in anger. "Mozo!" Another giant yelled as he hit Elfman into a wall. "Curse you, ugly child!" An angry mark appeared on Oak's head as she cracked her knuckles.  
"What did you call me?" She asked, strain in her voice.  
"Ugly boy! Have you not learned your lesson from before?" A robber yelled from the crowd. "We will kill you and your friends." Oak gritted her teeth. "I'll show you ugly!" She yelled. "Run!" Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Stella, Carla, Lily, and Levy all yelled before sprinting away from Oak and trying to get back into the rafters. "Hai!" We all shrieked as we followed them.  
Oak's face was dark. Her shoulders heaved up and down as she took deep breaths. "Hell Magic: Dark Cornucopia." Natsu held me close to him, just as Gajeel was doing to Levy. "What's happening?" I whispered. "She's pissed." Gajeel explained. "Oak has two personalities. Heaven and hell. Pretty basic. But, the cool thing about her, is that those persona's change into magic power and abilities for her. Juvia?" Juvia nodded and continued the story. "Juvia knows that Oak would never hurt her nakama, but, her hell personality would in a flash if Oak let it. Oak has two personalities, you know that, but she has more than those powers." Winds from nowhere blew Juvia's blue hair around her, she looked scary, and, for once, it wasn't because she thought I was her love-rival. Well, her and Gray were getting married.  
"We don't know what happened, but we should watch out for her, she could get hurt." Lily said, his brown eyes tweaking. "Or, I could just tell you." A squeaky voice appeared by my left ear. "Eeep!" I squeaked. The bat that Oak 'summoned' was on my shoulder. "Don't freak. I'm Stella, Oak's guardian angel." She said, practically glowing. "What up, Stella?" Gajeel said as he released Levy from his grip. "Oak summoned me, if you didn't notice, stupid metal-freak." Gajeel turned red in anger, and Natsu gave Stella a high five-or was it high three? Whatever. "Are you a celestial bat?" I asked. "Somewhat. I live in the celestial world with the rest of the celestial spirits, my friends, because I'm the last of my race. Poachers would do me no good." I cocked my head. "Last of your race." She nodded. "That's right, my race was a very rare type of… let's say exceed for fun." Everyone's eyes turned the size of dinner plates. "Exceed?" She smiled. "Oak and I will explain later. Let's watch the turn out of this battle." She gave us a toothy smile and turned towards Oak.  
A dark light was winding around the room like a snake. Everything that it went over turned red for a moment, and looked like it was on fire. "I'm done playing with you all. Let me show you how ugly the world can get." She smirked and the light expanded and surrounded us all in a sphere of darkness. "Here it comes." Stella said, gulping. Team Gajeel, A.k.a. Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Lily, and Levy, were sweating. What was going to happen?  
The sphere made everything pitch black, and I couldn't see, even when Natsu and Sting said that they tried to make it lighter. All of the sudden, fire lit, and raven's cawed. "What?" I whispered, holding onto Wendy like my life depended on it. She clutched onto my t-shirt whimpering. "It's never been this horrible before. Oak is sad." I looked down at her in confusion. "What is this place?" I asked. "This," Gajeel said, tightening his hold on Levy who was once again in his arms. "Is hell."


End file.
